Meg's Desires
by Beloved Dark Angel
Summary: Meg's desires over took her one night, and there was only one man she could think about....
1. Default Chapter

Author's note all names are from JAG the show - you know this so just reminding yah.   
This is also a challenge write from http://users.skynet.be/semperarchive/ site.   
Review this and I will write more ... review it anyway lol ...  
  
Meg's Desires  
  
Life was unbareable - here Meg was looking into the mirror. Her breast was swollen.   
She had been without a man for 6 weeks. Meg knew that she wasnt the sexual type.   
She was military. All about the mission. All about the next one.   
  
Why then was she standing in the mirror looking over her swollen breast,   
wanting to be tantalised by a certain someone.  
  
Meg pulls her eyes away as she touched her breast. They were aching to be touched.   
She had last been with a General in the South of France. She was just curious about his moustache   
and one thing lead to another.   
  
Meg begains to shudder. She would do her best to forget that horrid day.   
The feel of that idiot on her after all she wanted to know was how he er umm, no matter she thought.   
  
Then a vision came to Meg as she sat on her bed taking off her heels.  
Her skirt undone in the back Meg began to stand and pull it down.   
The vision became more vivid as she thought of where her mind was headed.   
The drive was short, because all she thought of was how she was feeling.  
All her rational thought was gone now, all she wanted was for his hands to touch her, from head to toe.  
The rain begain softly trickling when she started out, but now it was a downpour.  
  
Meg jumped out of the car, and rain the short distance to his house.  
She stayed there breathing hard, but not from the run. From the idea of having him between sheets.  
Meg knocked softly at first, but then became anxious as the thoughts in her mind ran wilder.  
  
He came to the door with a book in his hand and puzzled look on his face.  
  
Meg's blonde hair drenched and stuck to the side of her face, watched him as he looked her over.  
  
He saw heels - skirt and white blouse.  
A blouse that was soaked and showed everything from wet breast to hard nipples.  
" Commander " Meg said softly.  
Harm could not understand what was happening, but he knew what his male anatomy was feeling   
as he watched the drenched Meg standing in his door way.  
He blinked once more and stepped aside.  
Meg walked inside his warm home. She turned as he closed the door.   
The warmth over took her as she stepped out of her heels and walked towards the open fire she noticed.  
  
Harm just walked behind Meg - not thinking just going with the flow.   
He had no idea why she was here, but he knew also he could not keep his eyes off her rain drenched body.   
Her breast was swollen from the rain he supposed.   
Harm could not keep his eyes off her and knew she was watching him watch her,  
what the hell is going on his brain was yelling.   
Late night he could not sleep, so Harm had come down to read a book he had been reading for 3 months now....  
thought maybe he might get a chapter in before some real sleep.  
Meg standing in his living room - threw that thought right out of the window.  
"Well Commander'', as Meg tried to put her hand thru her wet hair.  
Harm just looked more puzzled.  
  
Meg smiled and walked towards him, she laughed a wicked laugh,  
and watched Harm freeze as she moved her arms up unto his shoulders,  
she tilted her head and moved in for a kiss,   
before closing her eyes, she saw Harm's eyes turn from surprise to desire. 


	2. Meg's Desires The Night's Downpore

Author's note :   
All names are from JAG the television show - just reminding yah -  
like yah dont know ...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meg's Desires - The Nights Downpore  
  
Meg felt Harm's heart beat as her hand moved from his shoulder to his chest.  
Her own heart beat was moving very fast.  
  
It was her sudden panic, she thought if he rejected her she would transfer and run   
to the opposite side of the world.  
  
Harm moved his hands over Meg's wet shirt, the more he felt the firm but soft muscles in her  
back, the more he thought of the beauty of her swollen nipples. He wanted to reach around and  
feel the softness of those mounds, but 'slow man' is all his thoughts kept telling him,   
his anatomy was telling him faster - faster. The picture of her coming thru his door, made  
him wonder if he was dreaming.  
  
Meg relaxed as she felt Harm move his hands over her back. He was very gentle. She wondered   
if he would be as gentle in bed. Her body quivered as he explored her, and his hands moved  
slowly down her back towards her skirt zipper.  
  
'Helluva Dream Man '!!! Harm thought. He wanted to go slow but his hands and desire took over.  
  
Harm moved over Meg's firm ass and between his thighs became tighter.   
  
He knew he was in trouble, his going slow was going to be hard. He heard Meg's moan, and their   
kiss became deeper.  
  
Harm let all resolve go, and thought only of pleasure.  
  
Meg moaned as Harm touched her ass. He cupped her and moved her closer into him and she could  
feel his body tense between his legs. She moaned more as Harm explored her tongue. He dipped  
his tonuge in and out of her mouth. Meg could not get enough, as she pulled her hand from his   
chest and grabbed his hair. She always wanted to put her fingers thru his hair, but the   
desires that were raging thru her was overtaking her senses. She pulled his hair - bringing  
him closer. If that was possible, Meg felt Harm grow more tense between his legs as she  
tasted his bottom lip with her own tongue, his cupping of her ass became more than exploration.   
She felt her own inner thighs speaking to her brain.   
  
Meg's desires were indeed overtaking her senses.  
  
She could feel his breath growing shallow. Would he take her here on the floor ?  
  
Harm could not hear his own thoughts as he licked and tasted Meg's lips, he could not hear   
anything but desire that was ringing in his ears. The desire that was going thru his loins   
made his breath more shallow. He wanted nothing more than to pull her down on the floor  
and make love to her, but somewhere he heard, 'slow man' slow'. 


	3. Meg's Desires Raging Fire

Author's note :  
  
This is my first Meg/Harm fanfiction so it has just taken on by itself.   
I am getting instant messages to continue the story so, here yah go Chapter 3.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meg's Desires - Raging Fire  
  
Meg moaned as Harm tasted her bottom lip just one last time. She thought she would die when he released her lip.   
  
Harm suckled Meg's lip and fought all control. He was losing it fast and he knew of all people in tight situations,  
one can not lost control. But the dampness of her body underneath her clothes was getting to his senses.   
He had to touch those curves. His mouth and body ached for Meg like he had never ached for anyone.   
He slowly kissed her neck as he leaned in more to get the sweet taste of her skin. The way she whispered his name  
was driving him insane.   
  
Harm wondered if he would lose control soon. He was trying to hold on, but the desire that burned inside was losing its own battle,   
this woman was doing wonderful things to his libido.  
  
Meg wanted Harm anyway he would let her have him, she could not hold anything back right now.   
She called out his name, and slowly melted as he took off her blouse.   
  
His hands fumbled on the buttons that seemed so tiny at the moment. Harm peeled the blouse back and Meg sighed.   
He knew he was doing things right, his male ego decided to go slower, but his hands fumbled more as he took off the blouse.   
Jeeeze he thought, why cant I just 'slow down'. He leaned in and kissed Meg's forehead.   
  
As the blouse hit the floor, Meg sighed and stood motionless, afraid to move or breath. Her breath inhaled,   
she watched as Harm leaned in to kiss her forehead, then her brow. She was going to go insane if this man did not   
touch her swollen nipples soon.  
  
Harm kissed Meg's face because he was afraid he would rip her clothes off and throw her onto the floor.   
It must have taken alot of courage to come here to him, so he tried hard to be a gentleman.   
Everything in him screamed to love her fast.  
  
' Slow Down Man ', his thoughts taking over for the first time in a long while. Harm kissed her swollen lips sofly   
then pulled her back slightly to look in her eyes. He wanted Meg Austin, but he needed to be sure this was what she really wanted.   
His body was aching for her, but he needed reassurance that she understood the consequences of the morning after.   
He knew there would be many questions for them both swimming thru their heads as the desire was over and the dawn rose.   
  
Meg wanted to cry, he was going to tell her that he thought she should leave. She watched the questioning look in his face.   
Meg pulled her head down, the fear of rejection rose in her and she could feel a tear beginning to drop.  
  
Harm was puzzled, why was she crying, he wanted to ask, but instead he pulled her into his arms.   
He thought she was regretting already.  
  
'Why did I come', Meg thought. It was difficult enough to keep driving in that downpour, telling herself that she would take   
this man and make him make love to her, but all her fears of rejection took over.  
  
" Oh God Meg, everything in me is screaming to take you on this floor. But if you are sure you dont want this I understand,  
its ok really, please dont cry. " pleaded Harm speaking into Meg's hair.  
  
Meg sniffed, and realised what he was saying. In her mind she thought he was saying,   
  
'Meg its not what I want', but did he just say, 'If you dont want this I understand...'. OMG...  
  
Meg's body stiffening and shuddering, made Harm curse.  
  
"Damn Meg, Im so sorry, really I ...." Harm did not finish because a laughing Meg was looking up at him, in stitches it seemed.  
  
Harm's brows rose and he wasnt sure if he was pissed or puzzled. So he waited to see if she would speak first,   
because if this was s joke, then ....  
  
" If I want this ... " between laughter and wiping her crying eyes.   
Meg steps back and looks really hard at Harm. " O you wonderful man ", she exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
So, ends Chapter 3 ... hope you like it and review it, will not continue if no one is reading ... 


End file.
